Fighting Like Old Married Couples (On The Dark Side)
by louvreangel
Summary: "Bonnie and Damon's whereabouts will unfold "slowly" as they continue to "get on each other's nerves like an old married couple." - A series of one-shots about how they still keep fighting like old married couples even on the dark side... (discontinued because the new season started etc.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So this is my second one-shot collection for Bamon. I am still going with the same theme but this time, every event is happening on the Dark Side. Neither they nor I know what kind of a place it actually is so it is all left to my imagination. These one-shots will be completely unrelated to each other (as long as I don't write two-shots) and I am not following a certain timeline here.**

**I got my inspiration back from the new promotional picture of our beloved Bamon and this quote as I used in my summary: "Bonnie and Damon's whereabouts will unfold "slowly" as they continue to "get on each other's nerves like an old married couple.""**

**Basically, these one-shots will have Bonnie and Damon nagging, fighting and arguing all the time but also acting like old married couples. So... Here we go! (;**

**A/N:** English is not my native language so please ignore my grammar mistakes if there are any. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this fanfiction. All credit goes to L.J. Smith, CW and Julie Plec(unfortunately).

* * *

><p>He ignored the bad looks she kept sending his way and walked in the opposite direction of her. He was trying to find a way out of this weird looking place as soon as possible and he couldn't care less if she followed him or not. The minute their feet landed on a solid ground, he let go of her hand and saw her wiping her hand to her leg. The disgusted look on her face made him frown and decided to forget about this stupid hand-holding-because-we-are-gonna-die incident. Plus, she looked like she was doing the same thing so it wouldn't be a problem.<p>

Then he saw her tagging along with him. Appearently, she didn't want to stay in this unknown place all alone by herself. Somehow, he was relieved to know that. Because deep down inside, he didn't want to be alone in this either. So he glanced at her and kept walking into the foggy street with her by his side.

Not that it was actually a _street_. It wasn't. There was a heavy fog that prevented them from seeing clearly and the road they were walking on was so wide that he wasn't exactly sure on where they were walking. It was just a solid ground and neither he nor Bonnie had an idea of where they were heading. They expected to die, not to stay alive...maybe they weren't even alive. They just didn't know anything anymore. Both of them were confused to thing further into the whole situation.

After walking for what seemed like ages, she stopped and sighed with frustration. She put her hands on her hips and glared at Damon. He stopped instantly when he saw her stop and looked at her. "What?" he snapped at her. He knew that she was going to nag and that it was going to annoy him more.

"We've been walking for almost an hour now and from the looks of it, we are just going round in circles." She deadpanned.

He rolled his eyes, he was _never_ wrong about this girl. "We don't even know if it's been an hour yet, Bonnie. Let's just keep walking, _maybe_ we'll manage to arrive somewhere."

She shook her head. "No, Damon. I am tired and there is appearently _nowhere_ to arrive to."

"Do you always have to be so pessimistic?" he asked furiously and took a step closer to her. "You know what? If you don't like it, you can stop here and take a nap, or keep nagging about it to yourself. 'Cause I'm going." Then he turned around and kept walking without her. It wasn't that hard to leave her behind after all.

"_Are you for real_?" Bonnie yelled after him and with furious steps, she caught up with him. Now walking by his side again, she kept yelling at him. "We don't even know this place, Damon! Maybe we shouldn't even be wandering around like this! Hell, we can't even _see_ each other clearly, how are we going to see _anything_?"

When he abruptly stopped, she didn't notice him first. She kept walking while yelling at him and became aware of his absence when he grabbed her arm. He whirled her around and found her gaping at him. At least she was finally silent.

"Since the moment we stepped our foot to this purgatory, all you've been doing is _nagging_. So just, _please_, shut up or I will shut you up myself." He hissed at her. His grip on her arm tightened with anger.

She narrowed his eyes at him and saw him let go of her arm. "Go to hell." She hissed back at him.

"_We are_ _already in hell_!" he shouted at her, feeling more and more annoyed with her. Why did she have to be such a nuisance?

"We can't even tell whether we're dead or not!" she responded back fiercely. She was actually taking all her anger out of him because to be honest, she was feeling _desperate_. She had been on the other side before, yes, but this was a whole different place. This place felt weird and the obscurity of it was terrifying. "I am scared." She finally admitted out loud. She actually more like admitted it to herself but she didn't really care if Damon heard her or not.

For a second, Damon froze at her bluntness. Bonnie Bennett was admitting to be scared... That was new. She was one of the bravest girls he's ever seen and now she was saying she was scared. That was more surprising than anything he'd faced back in the day. "It's going to be okay, Bonnie. _We_ are going to be okay." He said as he held her gaze. He didn't know why he was comforting her, yet it felt good. Maybe all they needed was to feel a little comfort after such a depressing departure from the real world.

Then he extended his hand to her and waited patiently. Bonnie's eyebrows furrowed with shock but she recovered quickly and held his hand, giving it a little squeeze. He smiled at her in return and they walked into the heavy fog once again, in vain to reach somewhere, anywhere.

But at least they had each other.

And appearently, this holding-hands-deal was going to last much more than they gave credit for.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it and please review! <strong>

**See you in the next chapter! (:**

**Xoxo Louvreangel**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay but I had a little bit of a problem with my computer and I had to get it fixed. :\ But... Here's the new chapter and I hope you enjoy it.**

**p.s.: YOU SAW THE OFFICIAL POSTER, RIGHT? HOW BONNIE CLINGS ON TO HIM, AS IF TRYING TO KEEP HIM FROM KILLING SOMEONE? OR IS IT MY IMAGINATION RUNNING WILD? BUT THE FACT THAT THIS IS THE VERY FIRST OFFICIAL POSTER EVER THAT THEY'RE SIDE BY SIDE LIKE THAT, Omg, my fangirl side never dies and I cannot even express my feelings right now... So please ignore my outburst and just enjoy the new chapter while I go to a corner and burst a few more feelings : ( **

**A/N:** English is not my native language so please ignore my grammar mistakes if there are any. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this fanfiction. All credit goes to L.J. Smith, CW and Julie Plec(unfortunately).

* * *

><p>They both woke up with a massive headache, trying to remember where they were. Their eyes couldn't adjust to the bright white light around them and it was really hard to focus on anything. The place was filled with fog again which became a cliché after some time. They didn't know the time, they didn't know how long they've been there and they absolutely didn't know how they ended up here—whereever <em>here<em> was. The last thing they both remembered was the pitch dark atmosphere around them and the rest was all a blur.

Bonnie was the first thing that came to his mind before he stood up fiercely and looked around him. He felt a little dizzy because of the sudden movement he made but recovered quickly from it. Bonnie was a few feets far from him and seeing her there made him smile as he sighed in relief. Appearently they didn't have their powers on this side so he felt a little insecure about this whole situation. Plus, he couldn't let anything happen to her, he just couldn't—don't ask why.

"Damon?" she asked with a hoarse voice, obviously not quite awake yet.

"Bonnie." He stated, letting her know he was there. Then he walked towards her but suddenly something blocked his way and he found himself staring there frozen. He tried again to take a step towards her but the invisible thing blocked his way again. Hesitantly but persistently, he reached for the invisible thing in front of him and touched something quite solid. He looked closer and figured out it was a thin, transparent glass in front of him. His eyebrows furrowed as he carefully tried to push the glass away with his palm. Seeing the glass not moving an inch, he got furious and punched the glass with all the power he could muster. Still, nothing changed and the glass stood there, completely seperating them.

"What's...going on?" Bonnie asked with a gentle voice as she walked towards him. She saw his fist was on the air, pressed to something she couldn't see. Her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to touch his hand to see what was going on. Just like Damon, she was blocked by the same thin glass seperating them. She tried pushing the glass just like he did and saw him roll his eyes.

"I've tried everything, Bonnie, nothing works." He said and leaned forward, resting his palm and forehead on the glass.

"Why even on earth is there a glass in the middle of nowhere?" he asked out loud without waiting for an answer. They were appearently not alone on the Other Side but whoever was with them, they didn't like showing themselves. Maybe they were scared or maybe they just didn't care and kept playing stupid games to have fun.

Bonnie, with an apologetic look on her face, rested her palm on the window against his. "I'm sure whoever is doing this to us will eventually show themselves. Then we can have a little _chat_ with them."

Damon smiled at that. "I'd _love_ that."

They stood there like that for what seemed like ages when finally Bonnie got tired and decided to sit on the ground. She pulled her legs to herself and wrapped her arms around them. Damon did the same and silence filled the place.

It was Bonnie who broke the uncomfortable silence. "So... We're trapped here." She stated the obvious.

Damon rolled his eyes. "No kidding, Sherlock." He mocked her and grinned like a Cheshire cat.

She narrowed her eyes at him but said nothing in return. The weird silence filled the place again and this time, none of them tried to break it. They were just too tired and too hungry to even talk. They were starting to think that they'd die here, rotting like a corpse.

"What do you think would kill us first?" he asked. "Famine or thirst?"

"Wow. Talk about losing hope." She rolled her eyes. "We are not gonna die Damon. We are going to find a way. We both should know that better than other people. We managed to have returned from death a few times, you know."

He cracked a smile and stared into her eyes intensely. It made Bonnie feel a little uncomfortable but his ice-blue eyes were so hypnotizing that she couldn't keep herself from staring back at him.

"You better have a good plan then, Miss Unrealistic-Witch because I'm about to turn into a cannibal."

"Oh, so you're gonna eat me?"

"Why not? You look like you would be a good meal."

"You're _disgusting_."

"So I've been told."

That made them both smile at the memory of Bonnie saying the exact same line to him in the university campus and finally when they couldn't hold themselves anymore, they started laughing. The whole situation and the way they felt so desperate wasn't exactly a laughable situation but they needed it. It had been a long time since they ever laughed and losing track of time in this weird place wasn't helping. So they had to forget about everything and be positive.

And laughing was a good start indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it and please review! <strong>

**See you in the next chapter! (:**

**Xoxo Louvreangel**


End file.
